Sailor Sisters Purity Story
by Lilium Argentium
Summary: The story of Solana, a young, beautiful, powerful Sailor Warrior, who was raised by the gorgeous Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. This alternate timeline is a tale of tragedy, adventure, and love, that even includes the Parallel Sailor Moon, Kousagi.
1. Act 1

It was the far future; a prosperous and happy time. Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion ruled with happiness for all. Their daughter, Princess Usagi Small Lady Tsukino, was young, having begun to grow into a beautiful young teenager. They had had Kousagi, a young girl who had become Parrallel Sailor Moon in another timeline, as a second child. But oldest, and perhaps most promising was Solana.  
She was a tall, curvy girl, a mere 14 in human years, with beautiful, long, silky, auburn hair, and green eyes as vast and mysterious as a forest. She was intelligent, strong, and had incredible potential as a Sailor Warrior. She was calm, mysterious, introverted, but always cheerful. Today however, was a test. A test, so important her future could be changed forever by it.  
"All right Solana. Let's see what you've got." a voice said, staring her straight in the eyes. It was Makoto Kino, or Sailor Jupiter as she was now known.  
With an equal intensity, she stared back, transforming in a burst of brilliant light. "Bring it on Makoto-nee." Her Sailor Uniform was a button down p-coat attached to a skirt, and was navy all around. She wore knee-high black army boots, and on her skirts back was a black ribbon.  
With a sudden burst of speed Makoto shot off, using her hands to signal her first attack, "Predictable." Solana thought, as Makoto used 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' against her. Solana jumped, dodging the attack with ease.  
"Purity's Flowers Storm!" she shouted, hitting Makoto, and jumping back just quick enough to dodge Rei Hino's, Sailor Mars, 'Flame Sniper', and counter it with her own 'Darkness' Bane' quickly. No sooner than she attack did Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, jump behind her using her 'Rollin' Rainbow' on Solana. She jumped in the air, bringing down a double sided glaive in a 'Heart Wrenching Soul' over her in a burst of light. Finally, to end the test, Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, used 'Shine Illusion', followed by a well timed 'Aqua Rhapsody'. Solana, however used a 'Light Barrier', followed by her own well timed 'Angelic Storm'.  
"Very good Solana." she turned, seeing Neo-Queen Serenity, quickly lowering to one knee.  
"My Queen," she said respectfully, "It is wonderful to see you this morning."  
"Now, now Solana! I raised you. You can address me as mother."  
"But my Queen, I am but a humble Sailor Warrior, my true form has not even been assumed as of yet."  
The Queen giggled, a soft, pure, smile coming over her face, "Precisely why I am so impressed by you passing the ultimate test of a Sailor Warrior in this age of Crystal Tokyo. Perhaps the Outer Warriors believe it is unwise, and dangerous to train you, but if they were upset enough to leave, I suppose it doesn't matter. Now does it?"  
"No my Queen. I suppose it doesn't." Solana laughed. It was like hearing crystal clink together, pure, yet ringing.  
"Come with me, Sailor Purity, Guardian of Purity, and Light. I must show you something very important so you may ascend to your highest power."


	2. Act 2

The Queen led Solana to a massive chamber, filled with artifacts, and ancient weapons of the past. It had high marble pillars, glowing crystal walls, and giant chandeliers that shone the brilliant colours of the many planetary warriors. But the most astounding part of the entire room, was the beautiful painting of the Moon Kingdom, that covered the entire ceiling. It seemed to shine with radiance, and power.  
"Stunning..." Solana breathed, her eyes suddenly filled with wonder. The objects around her seemingly glowed in a happy response, their power radiating.  
"This," Serenity explained, "Is the hall of the past. Everything you see here, was once used by either a fallen Sailor Warrior, or an enemy of our kingdom. Each one has it's own energy. One day, our Sailor Warriors will join this hall. One day my daughters will join this hall. Even I have joined this hall."  
"What do you mean my Queen? You said only fallen Sailor Warriors, and enemies join this hall. You are neither of those things." Solana looked at her curiously, "The others will all live for eternity, as you have, there is no way that the other Warriors, and yourself will ever join, or have joined here."  
"This may be hard to believe Solana," the Queen took in a deep breath, "But I was once Sailor Moon. The Guardian of Love and Justice. My Sailor form is but a legend now, but I took down many enemies... Until Galaxia was defeated, then my power was near depleted. Now I must rule as the Neo-Queen Serenity. Not the simple Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a Sailor Moon."  
Solana looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. This elegant, regal Queen before her had once been a simple girl, turned into a Sailor Warrior, and destined to rule the Earth, and Moon. It was so much to take in, she seemed to be telling the truth, but she must be joking. She had to be joking, right?  
"I-I'm sorry my Queen. I must go." Solana dashed off, unaware of the darkness that followed her. It was hopping from wall to wall, pursuing her. Who could this mysterious darkness be? What could it be...?


	3. Act 3

"Solana..." Chibi-Usa appeared, Kousagi at her side. "We're sorry mom didn't tell you. We didn't know she hadn't told you..."  
"It's fine Chibi-Usa," she smiled happily, "She has raised me so far, and I always assumed that she was keeping SOMETHING from me." Her voice was cheerful, though it spiked with a hint of sadness .  
"But Onee-chan," Kousagi said, tugging on Solana's sleeve, "You look so sad... I wish that we could make you happy... If you would let me I would-"  
"Girls!" Sailor Venus appeared, her arms folded, "You have your first co-operative mission. Congratulations."  
"But Usagi-neechan already had one when she took the time key from Sailor Pluto and-" Kousagi was cut off by Chibi-Usa's hand over her mouth, and a shocked look on Sailor Venus' face.  
"Just let me prepare. I'll be right back for the start!" Solana said, dashing off to her room. It was made of marble, pillars of jade, her favorite stone, lined the length of the room. It was HUGE, like mega huge, like it could hold 10 people huge. There was a king size bed with pure white sheets and down-filled pillows were in a massive poof throughout the head of her bed, ebony wood made the posts that held a large, almost see-through canopy which covered her as she slept. A large vanity made of wood painted white, with a large, polished mirror held what little make up she had, and a silver jewelry box, that held seven pairs of wings, the one in the middle being the six wings of the Seraph, and the rest like normal angel's wings. The stool in front was white, and plush, with lion paw legs of ebony. A large set of stairs rose to a giant mirror at the side of her room, it allowed her to see as she wished with a little of power. She was walking up to it, about to touch it when-  
"Hello Solana." an unfamiliar voice spoke. "How lovely to finally be alone with you." It said, arms wrapping around her as she noticed the shape in the mirror.  
"A-alien..." she barely breathed, "I-intru-" she began, a hand quickly covered her mouth.  
"Now, now," he said "If you squirm so much how will I explain my reasoning here. It certainly isn't to hurt such a beautiful flower." the Alien grinned as she stopped squirming against him, "Now that's better hm? Anyhow, I am here to tell you that I am going to take you away. You will become mine when you fail this mission that was so, horribly given to you. If you succeed then I will still have you, because you are mine forever."  
She looked in the mirror at his figure, tall, thin, muscular, pointed ears, hair dark as midnight, eyes brighter than the moon, she would have to admit, if he wasn't against her, she may have fallen for his pointed ears, and piercing eyes. "Ta ta!" He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	4. Act 4

"It's so pretty here! How could any evil possibly dwell here?" a voice chimed in happily. It was her best friend Maggie, also known as Sailor Lyra, the Guardian of Music and Empathy.  
"Why did you tag along? It was supposed to be the three of us!" Chibi-Usa snapped, "You weren't even invited!"  
"I was allowed to go by both the Queen and the Sailor Warriors, they think I'm powerful enough that I can protect everyone else." she retorted with a sly smirk on her face, causing Chibi-Usa to look away in disgust.  
"I think we should stop fighting everyone..." Solana said, a worried look on her face. "What is best is to work together as-"  
A large quake interrupted Solana, the alien from the previous day popping up on a giant monster, that roared loudly, slashing at the four girls with a large, clawed paw, hitting Kousagi.  
"Imouto-chan!" Chibi-Usa yelled, diving to catch her young sister. She found herself hitting the ground with tremendous force. It would have easily broken a human's arm.  
The alien laughed, hopping in front of Solana, "It's time for us to go home. " he reached a pale hand towards her, "Or would you rather I kill them all."  
Solana's face contorted in disgust, a grin coming over it. "Only if you can defeat me in battle. I will go with you only then."  
"Fine then. Fight me." He grinned back, getting into a sturdy position.


	5. Act 5

Solana took in a deep breath, a weapon began to form in her hands. She twirled it with such ease as to give the impression that it where an extension of her arm. She felt it come into contact with the alien and his pet. When she opened her eyes he was laughing. It was eerily similar to laughter she had heard long ago...

-  
_"Solana-nee-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" A small voice said. She felt a tug on what she assumed was a blanket. "The King of Umbra and his little brother are here to play!"_  
_Solana groaned, rolling over, "I'm still tired though Chibi-Usa... Go tell Mama I'll be there later..." a younger version of herself said. This made her bolt upright. She hadn't heard her younger self in well... 300 years. This had to be a dream, or at least a memory._  
_Her door creaked and she saw flowing golden hair that touched the ground, pale, delicate hands, wrapped around an alluring staff of gold and red. "Now Solana, they're here for you. I hear the young King's brother fancies you."_

_She stood up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, walking over to her large mirror, gazing in it at her younger face. She remembered this day. The day that the Prince of Umbra declared him her bride. She shivered, but shook it off quickly. "I'll be there soom Mama!" She called involunteerly, surprised by her way of addressing the Queen. It was most rude._  
_ She had not recieved her Princess form as most of the other Sailor Warriors had, so she simply dressed up in a pure white gown that the Queen had provided for her. She followed behind King Endymion and Queen Serenity, holding the young Chibi-Usa's hand. She was barely 10 in human years, but already much taller than the little Chibi-Usa. A young man, barely in his teens, kneeled before them with a boy a slight bit older than herself._  
_ "Welcome to the Crystal Tokyo. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Neo-Queen Serenity of the past said naively, "We have much buisness to discuss. I believe you bring a matter that concerns my Eldest daughter."_  
_ "Ah yes my lady." he said, "I here to request the engagement of Miss Solana to my younger brother, Yuusake. I'm afraid your kingdom will suffer greatly if you do not allow this..." The King of Umbra smirked greasily, it made Solana shutter._  
_ Then everything went blank, some visions of those murdered in the war that followed flashed by, her battling Umbra's soldiers, and the same laughter from the King of Umbra, she remembered as Kuro, that Yuusake produced when she went to battle him, atop a pile of Crystal Tokyo's citizens._

"YOU!" Solana screamed in anger, "You killed them! You caused our kingdom such greif!" She jumped in the air, landing a hard blow to his arm.  
"It was you who harmed them dear Princess. When you refused to marry me until the end of the war, but of course, you wouldn't forget would you?" Yuusake landed a blow to her stomach, it was too late to fight it... She blacked out...


	6. Act 6

Solana woke up with a soft humming in her ear. Her vision was blurry, black... So much black... Where was she? How did she get here? As if an instinct, she shot up, looking around. She was on a bed that was covered in a sheer curtain, much like her own, but it was all black. She heard breathing, so light and delicate she could barely hear it.

"Welcome to our home Princess Solana. I hope you enjoy our little empire" She saw the curtain part gently, Yusuke's raven hair, and sharp, handsome features, peaking through. "I'll treat you right my bride." He stroked her face gently.

She whipped her head away, "Don't touch me you monster!" she screamed, "I will never allow you to keep me here!" She recoiled quickly, curling up in the corner of the bed.

He sighed, and left again, "Just get dressed, and meet me out here, or I will become cruel." She heard the door slam, he was clearly angry.

Shyly, but hastily, she walked over to the wardrobe in her room, it was filled with female clothing, as though they had planned this event carefully and over a long period of time. All of them were black however, tight and made of silk, flowing downward with various patterns. She chose a long one, that she felt almost comfortable in. Pulling on gloves that matched.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white, gleaming book, it's front contained a picture of... The Holy Grail?! It was a long lost artifact of the time when only the Inner Warriors, and Outer Warriors protected the universe along with the Sailor Starlights. Curious of this very bright, out of place book, she walked over to the desk containing the massive book, and opened it. As she read, the contents shocked her.


End file.
